


A Swift Pat

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: A fic Based on this ask





	

A swift pat on the ass was probably the closest thing Hanzo allowed him as a public display of affection. Allowed was a very loose term as well, it was more of something that he was allowed to get away with on a very rare occasion, usually after training or a successful mission. Hanzo’s reactions were varied, a curse and a swat back, a mild protest and a blush, or his personal favourite, a squeak that bordered on a moan. 

 

He had done it today after a particularly good shot, an affectionate pat on his way out of the range. Hanzo had startled forward with a gasp, nearly dropping his bow when he tried to recover. Jesse looked at him in mild shock, wondering if he had hit harder than he meant to, before taking in the way he was flushed to the ears and breathing heavily. 

 

Holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, he motioned for him to continue his practice. When Hanzo had resumed his stance, and was set to draw, he stepped in behind him, slipping his fingers in between his cheeks. Just as he thought, he could feel the base of a plug clearly through the thin fabric of his work out pants, he could even tell which one it was. Hanzo didn’t have a large collection, and the one he was wearing right now was probably his favourite. It was a fat one that he knew took time to work up to, having been the first one to put it in him, and the closest he had in width to his cock. 

 

A tap on the base got him a shudder, and a heated glare, he half expected Hanzo to step away, and if he had that would have been the end to this game. Despite his clear embarrassment, and the presence of their teammates around them, he pushed back, arching his back to wiggle the plug in his grasp. Free hand loose on his hip, he let Hanzo get back to practice, letting him loose a few arrows before drawing the plug back ever so slightly in time with his arm. 

 

He couldn't hear the gasp through his headphones, but he could feel the way Hanzo tensed, chest expanding suddenly and the way he shook. Hanzo reigned in his composure as much as he could manage and fired hitting the target dead on. Determined to break his concentration he waited until the next was ready, satisfying himself by testing the hold his body had on the thick silicone, always pushing and tugging, but never enough to pull out. When he finally let the arrow fly, McCree pushed the plug in quickly, delighted when the arrow only managed to hit one of the outside rings. 

 

Hanzo nearly crumpled, mouth open in what he could only assume were harsh pants and barely contained moans. The hard out line of his length was clearly visible through the tight black material, a dark patch blooming around the tip. A glance at his fingers showed a similar story, the copious amount of lube he liked to use and, knowing Hanzo a bit of his cum from last night, had leaked out around the plug, seeping into the thin material. 

 

God it was hard not to take him right there, but the game was still on, and even though he could feel him shaking, Hanzo was determined to continue. Not willing to lose, McCree didn't wait for him to get set, pushing on the plug in a way that he knew railed on his prostate, not letting up the pressure. Hanzo tried to fire again, his arrow arching to hit the ground halfway down the range. He was too preoccupied with cuming to care, dropping his practice bow, and falling on weak knees. The only thing that kept him upright was the arm that Jesse quickly threw round his chest as he fell. 

 

Jesse didn't let up the pressure as Hanzo road out his orgasm, milking his prostate and watching the wet patch grow. He let off when he was sure that Hanzo had had enough, helping the archer into a comfortable position on the floor and holding him while he recovered. It didn't take long for him to recover, too nervous about being discovered to spend much time relaxing. Hanzo pulled him in for a heated kiss before breaking away, taking him by the hand to lead him back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com)


End file.
